The Saiyan Substitute
by Chaos-Guard
Summary: Ichigo is about to find out what and who he is. Will it be too much or will this new information give him the strength and courage to keep growing stronger to protect those he loves.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so about a year ago I accepted a challenge to make this a reality. ilove2laflol This is for you man. Now as for my other stories RoS is next, then the long awaited 9th chapter of The New Ranger, then the Marvelous Captain, and then ill get to the Strawberry Decimo. For now diclaimer! Take it away Isshin!**

**Isshin: You got it Chaos! Chaos-Guard owns nothing but the plot Dragonball, Dragonball Z, and Dragonball GT are all own by Akira Toriyama and Funimation and Toei, and Bleach is own by Tite Kubo and Viz Media, please support the official release.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Never Give In<p>

Ichigo soared through the skies toward where his friends were. He felt Chad was injured, how bad he didn't know, but he knew. His reiryoku burst from within him and fueled him to use shunpo once for a large step. In an instant he was there just before a large man with ridges on his scalp and a pony tail tried to harm his friend Orihime.

He looked to her and saw she was fine physically, but the look in her eyes said differently. She was horrified, even her body was slightly trembling. He scowled and looked back to the man. "Don't worry Inoue…" He began to release copious amounts of reiatsu. Orihime looked at her long time crush and held her hand close to her chest.

"BECAUSE THESE GUYS ARE DEAD MEAT!" In a final burst of energy he met the requirements and shouted, "BAN-KAI!" A beam of pure spiritual energy erupted all around him shocking the man and Orihime, but not just them there were two others that saw this. One was accompanying the large man that Ichigo was about to battle the other two were high up in the sky watching the display.

"Wow, that Kisuke guy sure knows his stuff." The younger of the two said aloud

"It seems so. Now Kurosaki what will you do?" The older, but shorter of them, asked to himself.

Ichigo swung his sword and sent the dust and smoke and debris rushing by everyone. He gave a pointed look to the large man. "**_Tensa Zangetsu_**." He called out. "Are you the one who did that to Chad?" Ichigo asked very calmly, his eyes shifting to a teal color for an instant then to gold before going back to hazel.

"And if I did?"

"Then I'll start with your arm!" Ichigo vanished before his friend and on lookers. They all searched for the orangette, but did not find him until he came to view on the large man's shoulder. Ichigo flicked his bankai, which was a long skinny black blade, to rid it of anything and the man's arm fell off.

"AAAAARRRRGHHH!"

The large man screamed in pain and cursed the young warrior while grasping his bloody stump. He charged Ichigo, but the strawberry merely dodged or parried the oncoming attacks. Ichigo grew bored of his attacker's attempts of hurting him and started his own assault. The substitute hacked and slashed at the man with great force and speed, to anyone watching he was a blur of motion. In seconds the large man was cover in cuts and bruises.

The Substitue Shinigami's enemy panted heavily, desperately trying to quickly heal himself. Ichigo stopped and stared at the man.

"That all you got because if so you should leave." Ichigo told them and smirked at the two white clad men before him.

"Why you cocky little brat! Let's see how you like this." His remaining hand went to the sword on his hip.

"So you are finally going to draw your zanpakuto Yammy?" The smaller and more collected man asked his ally.

_Zanpakuto… those masks… are they like me? _He thought to himself.

Immediately he felt a pull, as if… _No, not now! I won't let you take my body you monster!_ He tried to fight off the malevolent being inside of him, but to no avail as his body froze. _So that's how it is? If I don't let you out you'll compromise my body and my ability to fight?_ He tried more and more to move but nothing happened. He shifted his eye sight to the one named Yammy. The large Hollow like being grinned at Ichigo's situation.

"Look he's stopped moving, Ulquiorra! Now let me pay you back you piece of trash!" Yammy shouted in gleeful anger. Yammy then proceeded to pound on the substitute with his large hands. The beating was leaving broken bones, bruises, and even small gashes on the strawberry's body.

"KUROSAKI-KUN!" Orihime screamed in terror for her friend and crush. She ran to help him, but Yammy back handed her. As she was hit a sickening crunching sound was heard. Ichigo's eyes widened as the sound echoed in his ears. _No, no, no,nononononononononoooooooooo!_ His body started to shake in anger. He began to unconsciously release energy and cause to ground to crack and shake. His teeth clenched and grinded together as his hair went from orange to gold, then back to orange. This process startled the two Hollow beings.

Ulquiorra, the smaller, and at the moment, the more powerful of the two, was utterly surprised. Aizen had said nothing of a transformation like this in any of the meetings. Was this a new power? The power the power was emitting was almost as strong as Ulquiorra's own power, if not slightly lower. He tensed as the young warrior started yelling in anger. _What are you, Kurosaki Ichigo?_

The two being watching the fight watched as Ichigo started to transform.

"Is he transforming into a-?"

"Yes Gohan he is."

"But Vegeta this is…"

"I know, but it's not impossible."

The two, Vegeta the short, older man; and Gohan, the tall, younger man not much older than Ichigo, watched in awe as Ichigo began to do something that only a select few from a certain race could; The Saiyans. This transformation was known as the legendary Super Saiyan.

"Let it play out… this is quite interesting."

"But Vege-"

"Gohan, let it play out if what this Kisuke fellow said is true Kurosaki should make good use of his power."

Down below the ground shook at the surging power coursing through Ichigo. All his rage and anger was directed toward two things, Yammy and himself. He wanted nothing more than to kill Yammy, to rip, tear and slaughter him. He was also angery at himself for not being strong enough to protect his loved ones. He wanted to- no he needed to be stronger- if he wanted to beat this guy. Nothing was going to stop him from annihilating this piece of garbage.

He was going to win, even if he had to give himself to the darkest being in the universe to do it.

"**_Guess it won't be long now, huh_**** Zangetsu****_?_**"

A maniacal laugh was heard in the large sideways city that was Ichigo's inner world. A white copy of Ichigo and a middle aged man with shoulder length brown hair. His coat billowing in the non-existent wind, "Zangetsu" nodded.

"_It would seem so… I had wanted to keep this hidden, but with the development of this transformation, I, no, we will have to tell him the truth._"

Ichigo's powers went to an all new high as his anger filled yells echoed in the air. He felt like he was ready to burst. He wanted to let it out, uncage himself, let the animal out and destroy his enemy. He was so close to that feeling he could feel the walls that were put up to keep him away, but they were crumbling. With one final push all of it just rushes out and the power that had been building exploded, causing the ground to shatter and dust to form around him.

Yammy had to shield his face with his remaining arm. He could feel the power of the Substitute and honestly it somewhat scared him. The dust started to settle and his opponent came into view. Yammy's and Ulquiorra's eyes widened at the sight.

As the dust settled Ichigo came into sight, but as a whole new person. His untamed orange hair became tamed spiked golden hair, his eyes were solid sea-green, and around his entire body was a golden aura of power.

"Well it seems the grandson of Bardock has finally awakened." Vegeta said amused.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? Was it satisfying, if not leave a review, if so... leave a review... please?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know i know i told you guys Marvelous Captain was next but i don't know how to start, so i went with this first. Also i'm going to be writing two new stories. One is a Kamen Rider/RWBY crossover and the second is a Yugioh GX fic where the monsters come to life, mainly just HERO monsters but still. **

Chapter 2: Truth of Yourself Part 1

Ichigo stood his full height. He could feel it. The power that had been welling up inside of him had finally been released. He brought his fist up and closed his eyes he could feel other presences two above watching the fight. To his back he could feel two more approaching fast. These two were familiar to him.

_Yoruichi and Kisuke…_

It seems they had finally come to aid him in this fight. _More like a slaughter,_ Ichigo thought to himself. The young man who didn't wish to kill was gone, now a hardened warrior stood in the face of two beings of unknown origins; and he was going to rip them to pieces if was the last thing he did.

He opened his eyes and glared at Yammy. The large man flinched ever so slightly at the young man's facial expression. Yammy knew if he didn't go all out he'd lose.

"ENRAGE, IR-" Yammy is cut off by a blow to the side of his face, knocking him into the ground and sending him through several trees.

"I don't know what you were about to do, but I'm not about to let you power up just to fight me fairly,"

Ichigo was now standing where Yammy once stood. His fist giving off smoke, indicating he was the one to hit Yammy. This made Ulquiorra's eyes widen more. _How is it that his hand is not damaged in some manner? _The hollow being thought to himself. _Yammy's hierro should have done some type of damage to it._

Ichigo began to walk toward Yammy slowly. His zanpakuto ready to strike his enemy down and end this now one sided battle, when suddenly a red beam of light came surging toward the Substitute Shinigami. Ichigo narrowed his eyes and at the last second blocked the beam with Tensa Zangetsu. The beam was strong and even pushed Ichigo a bit into the ground. With both hands Ichigo swung his weapon upwards sending the beam into the air. Ichigo slowly resumed his march toward his enemy. Black and red spirit energy swirled around the blade of Tensa Zangetsu, he knew what it was. He just didn't care.

Yammy stared in disbelief as his attack was deflected. He couldn't believe it, a fully charged Cero knocked away was unfathomable. He was the Tenth Espada, although the weakest at the moment; he was still an Espada. He watched in unadmitted terror as the Substitute Shinigami came closer and closer, ready to end him. The reiatsu that permeated the air was weighing down on him like an ocean just dragging him deeper and deeper with every step of the being in front of him.

Ulquiorra stared at the sight with just as much shock as his fellow Espada. He couldn't fathom how this boy could do such an impossible act. It honestly scared him. For the first time in ages he felt fear. He wanted to move and take Yammy for a tactical retreat and report to his Lord, but nothing responded to his mental commands. He knew was more powerful than the Kurosaki, but between shock and fear of any other development he couldn't move. He felt pathetic.

Vegeta watched as Ichigo went to end the battle. A smirk playing at his lips. "This is interesting." He was so caught up in the fight he missed the two figures on the ground go to the fallen girl. He only made not of it when Gohan brought it to his attention.

"Vegeta look two more people have shown up. I think one of them is that Kisuke guy." The demi-saiyan informed his companion.

Vegeta looked and nodded. "Yes I do believe so. I think we should go down and see if they need assistance." With that the two flew down to help the new arrivals and the girl.

Kisuke and Yoruichi arrived next to Orihime and instantly began to treat her.

"Orihime!" Yoruichi cried out. She rushed to help the teenage girl, but Kisuke stopped her for a moment.

"Yoruichi, do you feel that incredible reiatsu?" He asked in a surprised tone. This alone was enough to set Yoruichi on edge as she now felt the power she looked around and saw gold and black only a few decameters away.

"Is that…?" She asked admittedly surpised at what she felt.

"I believe so, and if it is, then we will have to tell him of his heritage along with Isshin." With that they set their focus back on Orihime, who was bloody, bruised, and battered. Kisuke looked up for a moment and saw two figures approaching them from the air. "Ma, ma, it seems they showed up after all. Guess this day won't be too bad."

Ichigo reached Yammy, who was frozen by fear. Ichigo brought up his spirit energy enhanced sword and allowed the dark energy from his hollow side flow through it, making explode and look like a pillar of black flames.

"May whatever deity there is have mercy on you, because I won't show you any." Ichigo told him and with one downward slash the energy surrounding his blade was released and hit Yammy. He screamed in pain as the attack began to burn his skin and started to turn it to ashes. The attack began to incinerate him and within moments Yammy Llargo the Tenth Espada, was no more.

Ichigo sighed in relief and felt his power from the transformation leave him. "What… what was that?" The Substitute asked himself.

"That was what is called a Super Saiyan, Kurosaki-san."

Ichigo turned to see his two mentors standing behind him. He could see Orihime in Yoruichi's arms, he sighed in relief.

"Kurosaki-san there are things you need to know about yourself and your powers." Kisuke informed the young warrior. Ichigo gave blonde haired Shinigami a confused looked. "When we get to the Shop it'll all become clear."

Ichigo nodded and then he noticed two new figures behind his mentors. "Who are they?" Ichigo asked his mentors. The two stepped up and one offered his hand. "I'm Gohan! I'm kinda your cousin." Ichigo noticed that Gohan was his age and just a tad shorter than himself. Ichigo really wasn't paying attention to what he said, but he since he was observing the teen he had to back up for a second.

"Wait, what?"

"I'm your cousin."

"…"

"…"

"EEEEEHHHHHHHH?!"

**Several Minutes Later: Urahara Shoten**

Ichigo sat down across from Urahara and Yoruichi, with Vegeta and Gohan on either side of himself. They were waiting for the other arrivals to show up, arrivals that Ichigo had yet to find out who they were. "Hat-n-Clogs… just where are they?" Ichigo asked with an agitated voice.

Kisuke, for his part, pulled out his fan and hid a smirk. "They'll be here soon. How about you rest, take a nap, maybe even get laid by a certain princess or Dragoness." This sent Ichigo into a sputtering mess along with Gohan giving a questioning look while Vegeta and Yoruichi laughed at Ichigo's expense.

"Shut up you damn pervert!"

"It's only natural Kurosaki-san to have feelings for them… unless… your ga-"

"Finish that sentence and I swear not one person will find your body."

Kisuke went silent at the threat. He knew Ichigo well enough to know he meant exactly what he said. Yoruichi snickered at her longtime friend, Vegeta smirked and Gohan was still trying to figure out what was even going on.

Kisuke was about to speak when the shop's doors slid open. Kisuke smiled as the new additions to the "party" arrived. "It's about time. What was the hold up?" Kisuke asked without looking behind him.

"The old woman-"

"Still can kick your ass!"

"-wanted to have a race and we got sidetracked."

Ichigo recognized one of the voices, but that couldn't be right! Ichigo bolted up out of his seat and stared at the owner of the voice. "Goat Face?!"

"Hey son! How are yo-" Ichigo's father, Kurosaki Isshin, stood before his son in a Shinigami uniform and a zanpakuto at his hip. A goofy grin was plastered to his face.

"What are you doing here? How are you a Shinigami?!" Ichigo shouted his questions at his father, which made the elder Kurosaki frown a bit.

"We'll get to that in a bit for now I want to introduce you to someone, Your Grandmother."

Ichigo was shocked at the new information. "My… Grandmother…?"

Isshin smiled softly as he moved out of the way to reveal a woman that looked to be in her early thirties. She smirked at Ichigo. "Hey there sport. I'm your grandma from your mom's side of the family, Gine."

"Mom's… side…" Ichigo was blank. His face, his mind, everything was blank except his emotions. Tears came to his eyes before he could stop them and he fell to his knees.

The memories of that night came rushing back to his mind. It was like someone opened up an old wound. It was the night he failed. The night he wanted revenge on the monster that killed his mother. The night he lost the center of his universe.

The woman that was his grandmother came over and knelt down and hugged him. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for not being there to protect you and your mother that night." Ichigo could feel something wet on his shoulder. He knew what it was; it was his grandmother's tears.

"It's not your fault, if only I'd been stronger then Mom would still be here."

"That's not it. Your mother trained her other abilities but not her Saiyan abilities, which could have saved her."

Ichigo couldn't figure out what she meant by… "Other abilities".

"What do you mean by her other abilities?"

Isshin knelt down next to the two. "This is gonna be hard to accept Ichigo, but I think it's time for you to know the truth about your heritage."

"The baka is right Ichigo, and to begin it starts with mine and the "Prince's" home world, Planet Vegeta."

**A/N: And thats all for now guys. Bet your wondering "How did Gine (who by the way is Goku's mother's real name) get off of Vegeta?" Yeah well you'll have to wait until next chapter. 'till then guys! Ja Ne!**


End file.
